five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights as an Admin
"Can you survive a week and save the wiki?" Five Nights as an Admin is a game made by FazbearFreak. It is based on the FNaF Fanon wiki itself, as well as characters created by users. Therefore, it is FazbearFreak's first game to use characters made by other people. Story Congratulations! You've been selected to become an admin at the Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki! You've been chosen to help out the other staff members during the Final Solution, which is the last-ditch attempt to save the wiki from becoming abandoned! However, there's one tiny problem. As you help administrate the wiki, characters from the wiki have spawned in your home and are out for your blood! With only a computer, some speakers, and wit at your side, you must fend off these monsters until 8 AM, all while making sure you can save the wiki! Mechanics Power Bar At the start of each night, the player is given five Power Bars. A Power Bar is lost if the player uses: * The computer * The Heat Control Panel * The speakers (one bar per speaker) The player will get their Power Bars back if they turn off systems. If the player has no Power Bars for too long, the power will go out, disabling the computer, the Heat Control Panel, and the speakers. Computer The Computer allows the player to perform certain tasks which benefit the in-game version of the wiki. Reported User Module Here, users with randomly generated usernames will appear, along with a description of why they've been reported. The player must analyze the report, and decide if the user should be punished or not. If the player picks the wrong answer, a strike will be applied to them. Marked Page Module Here, names of pages will appear, along with a description of why they've been marked. The player must analyze the report, and decide what should happen to the page: * Leave it alone * Mark as stub * Delete If the player picks the wrong answer, a strike will be applied to them. Strikes Strikes are earned through wrong answers in the Computer. If the player earns three strikes, they earn a Game Over. Strikes are reset between nights. Speakers There is one speaker in: * The Kitchen * The Living Room * Main Hall * Basement The player can activate a speaker to hear what is going on in that room. They can also be deactivated. Bedroom Door The Bedroom Door can be held to shut out Buck, Trainwreck, and Lime Guy. It acts similarly to how it does in FNaF 4. However, in this game, the door has a health bar. Every time Trainwreck gets sent away by the door, 1 health point out of three is lost. If the door loses all three health points, the door is unusable for the rest of the night. Window The Window can be shut to keep out Polly and Lime Guy, similarly to the Bedroom Door. However, the Window has no health bar, and cannot be broken. Heat Control Panel The player can use the Heat Control Panel to keep Zombo and Lime Guy from coming out of the vents. Enemies Zombo Zombo is a character designed by The Non-Zomboss. He is a green anthropomorphic repitle with sharp teeth and claws. He is also covered in blood. Zombo becomes active on Night 2, and starts in the Living Room. The player can hear him growling if they turn on the Living Room speaker. Eventually, Zombo can be heard crawling into the vent, and head towards the Bedroom. The player must turn up the heat in the vent until Zombo returns to the Living Room. Otherwise, he will attack. Buck Buck is a character designed by Noah.4434. He is a gray bunny who wears a black bowtie, a black fedora with a white stripe, and has dark blue eyes. Buck becomes active on Night 1, and starts in the Kitchen. He will move into the Main Hall, and then appear at the Bedroom Door. The player must keep the Bedroom Door shut until Buck leaves. Otherwise, he will attack. Polly the Parrot Polly the Parrot is a character designed by SpringThing14. He is a red parrot who wears a white apron. He has a smaller green parrot on his shoulder named Petey. Polly becomes active on Night 1, and starts in the Kitchen. From there, Polly will enter the Bathroom, then the Main Hall, and finally, out of the Front Door. He will then appear at the Window. The player must keep the Window shut until Polly leaves. Otherwise he will attack. It should be noted that if the player is at the Computer when Polly enters the Bedroom, Petey will jumpscare the player instead of Polly. Trainwreck Trainwreck is a character designed by Caelywobbles234. He is an extremely withered version of Tom from Caely's fangame, TERRORSHIFT. Trainwreck becomes active on Night 3, and starts in the Basement. The player must activate the Basement speaker often to keep Trainwreck from becoming active. If Trainwreck is close to becoming active, a red "!" will appear in the corner of the screen to alert the player. If Trainwreck is let out of the Basement, he will charge toward the Bedroom Door. The player must quickly shut the door in order to avoid being attacked. However, even if the player does this, it will drain 1 'HP" out of the door's "life bar." Lime Guy Lime Guy is a character designed by Downtown Freezy. He is a human character with bluish-gray skin, lime hair and eyes, blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt. Underneath the shirt, he wears a lime jacket. Lime Guy becomes active on Night 5, making him the "final boss" of the game. The player will be notified of his arrival by a doorbell at 6 AM. After Lime Guy becomes active, he can enter any room in the player's house, and enter the Bedroom through any of the three entrances. Nights Night 0 This night is only playable upon starting a new game. The player will be prompted to type a name and design an icon for their in-game character. After the creation of the character, they will appear alongside the other mods in a "Custom Night" screen. This screen can be seen on the main page of this wiki. After this, a tutorial will show the player the proper mechanics without the fear of being killed. Night 1 On this night, only Buck and Polly are active. In order to survive the night, the player will never have to use the Heat Control Panel, but must pay attention to the Bedroom Door and Window. Night 2 Zombo becomes active on this night. After beating this night in the demo, a message will appear. "Hey there! I hope you've enjoyed your first two nights as an admin! However, for the time being, your shift ends here. Don't worry, though! If you buy the full version of this game, you can unlock five more nights of gameplay! See you then!" Night 3 Trainwreck becomes active on this night. Night 4 No new enemies become active on this night. However, this is the last night where the four main enemies are active all night. Night 5 Lime Guy is the only character active on this night. After completing this night, the player will get a message: "Congratulations, name! You survived all five nights! We've managed to delete enough pages to save the wiki! We've been thinking of keeping you as admin. Are you up to it?" Text appears reading "To be continued?" Night 6 On this night, the four main enemies will be active until 6 AM. When 6 AM is reached, Lime Guy will become active until 8 AM. Night 7 This is the Custom Night of the game. Here, the player can customize the AI of all five enemies (0-20), as well as the Power Bars they have to use (3-8). However, the computer is disabled on this night. Beating 5/20 mode with five Power Bars will earn the player a star on the title screen. Trivia * The speakers were originally baby monitors. * Petey the Parrot would have originally served a bigger role in the game, acting like Bon-Bon from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location's Custom Night. * There was originally going to be an option to select different Phone Guys. However, this concept, along with the idea of a Phone Guy together, was scrapped and replaced with Night 0. * The ending of Night 6 hints at a second game. However, this is not confirmed. * There were going to be multiple endings at one point. * In early versions of the game, there was going to be a mysterious being that talked to the player after completing the game. This being was going to be revealed to be FazbearFreak by getting the best ending. However, this idea was scrapped. * This game was created to "tease" Fazbear Forces, an upcoming project by FazbearFreak. * This is the title screen theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnoX3E2WFcc Category:Games